This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional footwear generally includes two primary elements, an upper structure and a sole structure. The upper and sole structures are secured or attached to each other, thus forming an interior chamber or cavity for receiving the wearer's foot. The upper structure is generally formed from elements stitched and/or adhesively bonded together to form a structure for receiving the foot. More particularly, conventional footwear may include, for example, a tongue or an exterior formed of leather and textile materials that are resistant to abrasion. The sole structure is usually configured to attenuate ground reaction forces and absorb energy as the footwear contacts the ground, and often incorporates at least two discrete layers that are conventionally referred to as a midsole and an outsole.
Because the upper structure of conventional footwear is configured to receive the foot, the upper structure may not be very stiff or provide much protection to the foot. In addition, conventional footwear includes a single tongue. While engaging in sports or activities, the thickness of the upper structure may help protect the wearer's ankles and/or feet from for example, impact with a tree branch, street rail, etc.